encuentros nocturnos
by Luna de gaara
Summary: todas las noches zelgadis el guardian de amelia va a su alcoba para asegurarse de su bienestar ¿sera solo eso lo que quiere? Lemmon ZELGADIS/AMELIA ONE SHOT


ENCUENTROS NOCTURNOS

Bueno esta es mi versión de la primera noche que pasan Zelgadis y Amelia, no es la gran cosa pero ya me obsesione con esta pareja y no puedo parar de escribir cosas de ellos. Por cierto como yo nunca termine de ver slayers no sigo fielmente los acontecimientos de este ( pronto pretendo terminar de verla aunque este muy larga) en fin a continuación mi humilde relato en honor a ZEL/AME….

Si es vedad su piel es como la de una roca y sus cabellos como alambres, no es humano pero tampoco es un monstruo. No es malo ni es bueno, su corazón es un enigma para mí. A veces somos amigos otras tantas enemigos, hermanos, socios, amistad, odio, rencor… son muchas de las cosas que estoy segura que siente más hay una que define perfectamente su personalidad : OBSESIÓN, principalmente por la perfección, obtener lo que desee a cualquier precio, lo que cree que les es indispensable ….. Sus defectos son muchos como en la mayoría de la existencias de este planeta, sin embargo son muchas más sus cualidades o mas bien son mucho más importantes que lo demás que le rodea, a veces la perfección se concentra en lo imperfecto.

También estoy llena de defectos soy (suspiros) mucho menos que ideal, estoy al tanto, mi inocencia que raya en la estupidez aunada en la necedad que rodea mi actos no me hacen la primera elección para enamorarse, no soy excepcional por lo tanto somos iguales.

*********************************************************************************

En una habitación semiiluminada dos figuras sentadas conversaban de trivialidades, porque realmente disfrutaban la compañía del otro, sus rostros se encontraban tan cercanos que sus alientos se mezclaban, esa sensación tibia previa a un esperado beso…. Algo que nunca había sucedido gracias a el temperamento del chico que siempre sabia el momento adecuado de escapar de sus propios deseos dejando tras de sí bastante sofocada a su compañera.

Creo que es hora de retirarme, se hace tarde, buenas noches Amelia- decía eso siempre en el umbral de la puerta.

Buenas noches Zelgadis- sama- varios suspiros escapaban esperando normalizar las respiración de su dueña, juntos con sus mejillas sonrosadas y ese brillo extraordinario de su mirada que dejaba claro la pasión y desasosiego que provocaban esas visitas nocturnas a su alcoba.

Zelgadis acepto la propuesta del príncipe phiolophel de proteger a la casa real de seyrum, obviamente la paga a sus servicios seria con información de la cura a su condición de quimera y el bono muchas piezas de oro. A pesar de lo buena hechicera que era la princesa nunca sobraba alguien que pudiera defenderla completamente ya que las habilidades de Graygords eran impresionantes.

No era un secreto que Amelia lo veía con ojos de amor y admiración pues para ella Zelgadis era la combinación perfecta entre alma e inteligencia, al principio intento ocultarlo, pero mientras avanzaban los años su admiración se convirtió en amor y deseo. Su relación se hacía cada vez más fuerte, más personal, sincera, hermosa, el custodio parecía conocer las intenciones y sentimientos de su princesa, ella creía que él lo sospechaba, existían momentos en los que podía asegurar que ambos estaban esperando los mismo, ese roce, el calor de sus cuerpos entrelazados, sus bocas pendiéndose en la delectación.

"me pregunto por haces esto cada noche, vienes a mí con esa imperceptible sonrisa, a hablar de quien sabe que cosas, últimamente no te presto atención, te acercas demasiado, tiemblo de pensar que tus fríos labios tocaran mi cálida piel. Mis piernas pierden el control, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, los espasmos no se hacen esperar… tengo calor en mi estomago como si un nudo se formara dentro, se va convitiendo en un cosquilleo que recorre la extensión de mi cuello concentrándose en mis labios, subiendo y bajando hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, quedo estática esperando…. Espero, se que te des cuenta, tus ojos se quedan clavados en mi estructura, siento que la repasa miles de veces buscando valor para hacerlo, pues soy muy obvia en mis sentimientos hacia ti, me gusta tanto estar cerca de ti, tu voz me hipnotiza , quiero que susurres en mi oído, sentir tus labios …ummmm todo tu cuerpo. De verdad necesito algo más que tus palabras, más que tu presencia, quiero algo mas, mi cuerpo me lo exige, mi mente me lo recrimina. Oh zelgadis cuando será la noche que te quedes conmigo"

No era la única que tenia pensamientos inadecuados, no, alguien se desesperaba tanto o hasta más por llevar a cabo sus deseos sin escuchar a la razón.

"había decido dejar de irte a ver a tu habitación, en un principio lo hacía para cerciórame de que estuvieras a salvo, pero noche a noche un sentimiento de impaciencia me hacia regresar, no quería reconocer lo que sucedía. Un nexo diferente nos unía, algo que no podía definir, no era amistad, no, mucho menos una relación meramente profesional. Debo reconocer que me estaba enamorando de ti sin embargo no hice caso al sentimiento dejándolo crecer, en cada sonrisa, mirada picara, carcajada o lagrima que te pertenecían, ¡un error! ¿cómo podrías llegar a querer alguien como yo? Tal vez pudieras amar mi interior, pero mi piel necesita sentir tus delicadas manos recorriéndolo, las mías desean explorar cada milímetro de tu rostro, memorizar el sabor de tus labios, el olor de tus senos, la extensión de tus piernas. Los gemidos de tu garganta. Es una contradicción, intento no venir para evitar esos deseos tan carnales, impropios, sin embargo no puedo, es mucho mas fuerte mi necesidad de verte que cumplir con la moralidad que se me exige. He llegado a notar en tu mirada una invitación a continuar, a terminar ese beso que siempre dejo inconcluso, mas sé que no podre parar hasta hacerte completamente mía ¿pero me dejarías hacerlo? ¡Supongo que no! Debes temer de mi físico al igual que yo… no quiero lastimarte por eso intentare aguardar hasta encontrar mi cura. La desesperación y el deseo me consumen a salir de tu cuarto, no puedo evitar buscar un alivio momentáneo a este dolor"

La historia se repetía infinidad de veces, sin que ninguno de los dos se animara dar el primer paso , ambos por temor al rechazo, una situación que tendría que terminar pues la paciencia de la chica se estaba agotando. Por lo que decidió cambiar la rutina de la siguiente visita inconclusa, deslizándose esta vez a los aposentos de su amado.

¿amelia? Deberías irte a tu habitación, no es lugar a para una señorita mucho menos para una princesa- su voz sonaba más sorprendida que enojada

Es que yo… bueno…….- hablar no serviría de nada, no era eso lo que la había llevado a ver tan tarde a zelgadis.

Dilo…. ¿alguien escondido... un intruso?- la chica negó con la cabeza, se daría valor para hacerlo, para comprobar si existía algo más de amista entre su actual guardaespaldas y ella.

Yo… este…. quiero pedirte un favor- balbuceo - promete que no te molestaras conmigo, pase lo que pase.

¿Por qué? No sería tonto dejar una promesa tan ambigua

Promételo antes…. Por favor- sonaba tan nerviosa, seria, tímida, como los niños cuando van a confesar una travesura.

Lo prometo- no se encontraba completamente convencido, le movió la curiosidad.

De pronto unos brazos delgados aprisionaron su torso fuertemente, el sintió una oleada caliente recorrerle concentrándose en sus mejillas, se encontraba apenado demasiada cerca de su rostro, de sus labios, la cara de Amelia se encontraba completamente roja, pero encantadora con esa mirada que invitaban a protegerla entre sus brazos. Se acerco más y más a los azulados labios… sin prisa saboreando el preámbulo del contacto de ambas bocas, hasta que al fin se encontraron produciendo cierta electricidad de la que resultaban escalofríos. Una y otra vez se contorsionaban las cavidades, apretando, mordiendo, gimiendo, succionando, chupando dejando una sesión sofocante en sus pulmones.

El deseo estaba poseyéndolos, invitándolos cordialmente a dar rienda suelta a todos aquellos sueños, la respiración de los dos comenzaba a hacerse más rápida y dificultosa, parecía demandarles el consuelo que necesitaba.

Amelia recorrió a través del traje la bien formada espalda de Zelgadis, deteniéndose en cada vertebra, subiendo y bajando, perdiéndose en los contorno de su hombros, haciendo escalas en su cuello, dibujando con lujuria el perímetro de su pecho. En cambio él mantuvo sus manos en la cintura de esta sin animarse a bajar o subir, pronto las caricias le alentarían a unirse al juego…. ¿era nuevamente un sueño?

¿Por qué me iba a enfadar?- intentaba retirarla, antes de su virilidad lo delatara.

¿estás molesto?

No…… yo… no

Entonces todo está bien – dijo la princesa llevando unas de las manos azuladas directamente a su seno izquierdo

¿porque haces esto? – demando abochornado el espadachín.

Porque quiero, te pediré algo extra, por favor no te marches- no dio tiempo a mas preguntas ya q que la lucha de su lenguas comenzó nuevamente.

Amelia continuo con su labor de recorrer el cuerpo de su amante cuidadosamente mientras que este se deleitaba acariciando los grandes senos que escondía su delgada blusa. No se hicieron esperar los pequeños gemidos de la chica, que se concentraba ahora en besar, morder y chupar el cuello frio de su amante, el gimió un poco el deseo era cada vez más fuerte, el ardor , el calor, las sensaciones subían la temperatura ambiental, al igual que los besos, las caricias, hasta los olores.

La princesa introdujo su manos dentro de la camisa beige de la quimera, obligándolo a desprenderse de esta, enseguida beso el pecho delgado pero musculoso, saboreando cada parte, era frio pero suave, delicioso, excitante; avanzo hacia el ombligo deteniéndose en el fastidioso pantalón, bajándolo rápidamente dejando al descubierto la ligera prenda que la separaba de su objetivo, dudo unos segundos antes de deshacerse de esta. Por fin estaba al descubierto, lo tomo entre su manos, no sin antes tener una pequeña protesta, introduciéndolo de apoco en su boca, lamiéndolo y succionando, degustándolo. Los gemidos de zelgadis empezaron a subir de intensidad, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la cabeza de su compañera incitándola ir más rápido, moviéndose al ritmo que le proporcionase mayor placer y satisfacción.

El roce de su lengua en la punta de su miembro, la blanca mano moviéndolo al par que la boca, la aparente satisfacción del rostro de ella, su espalda rociada de finas gotas de sudor, delicioso era todo podía pensar, su torso se movía rápidamente y la chispa se hacía presente en sus piernas. Adelantándose al final, la levanto, aprisionándola por la cintura, dirigiéndola a hacia la cama donde espera que estuvieran cómodos. La impaciencia se apreciaba en los ojos negros de esta, le decían que terminara con la agonía de su cuerpo.

Quito las ropas de ella, para deleite de sus pupilas, lamiendo primordialmente sus pechos erectandolos mucho mas sus pezones claros, mordiéndolos levemente, succionándolos, rozándolos con la punta de su lengua una y otra vez, - ah ah ah ummm - No se hicieron esperar. Al mismo tiempo una de sus manos bajo para acariciar el sexo húmedo y caliente de Amelia, buscando el punto que producía los temblor es en sus piernas, ese que causaba una mayor humedad, el que la hacía suplicar por mas.

Esas palabras, por favor, más, así, revolvían las ideas de él, no podía esperar, ya no. Tomo su miembro con la mano, frotándolo de arriba a abajo en la vagina, para introducirlo poco a poco, disfrutando del calor señal de que era bien recibido, adentro- afuera en movimiento de balanceo suave, no quería lastimarla, la sensación era mucho mejor de lo que se imagino.

Zelagadis. Sama….. ahhhhhh…… ahhhhhhh - gemidos mas fuertes que antes, ella comenzó a mover las caderas en un ritmo que les aumentaba les placer.- mas rápido…..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… mas…… por favor no te detengas … ummmmmmmmmmmmmm-

Las embestidas fueron mas rápidas y profundas, mas placenteras – no ….. ahhhhhhhhhhhh…….yo ya….. no…… pares- entre jadeos y gritos suplicaba ella

Es delicioso… no……. Ya ……- fuero las palabras que anunciaban el desenlace de los movimientos y el comienzo del máximo placer: el orgasmo al mismo tiempo de ambos. Fue una sensación de temblores junto con un cosquilleo fantástico que dejo a los amantes exhaustos.

Zelgadis se movió a un costado de la cama no iba a dejar caer su excesivo peso sobre su frágil amor, jadeaba intentando normalizar su respiración tratando de recuperase de esa explosión de energía, al igual que la que estaba a lado, necesitaron un par de minutos para recobrar el dominio de sí mismos.

Antes de recuperarse completamente, Amelia se poso en su hombro derecho durmiéndose inmediatamente, la abrazo y siguió el mismo camino que ella dejándose llevar por Morfeo. Parecían dos amantes experimentados no solo en la carne sino también en el amor, es raro cuando se conjuntan esas dos cosas, pero cuando lo hacen estalan las estrellas.

Fin

Ja j aja mínimo me hice algo diferente, no soy muy buena escribiendo lemmon la verdad no es lo mío pero en fin , ya lo hice y lo público porque me encanta escribir cosas … me encanta la pareja de zelgadis y Amelia, por que se que ambos se gustaban hasta podría asegurar que se aman….. que lastima que no sean tan explícitos en la serie por eso yo me hago cargo de poner las cosas claras para que personas como tú que leíste esto pueda disfrutar del amor entre estos dos. Bye nos veremos en otra historia que por el momento volverá a ser de slayers… mejor no me adelanto al futuro… por cierto gracias por darse tiempo de leerse esto.


End file.
